Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to communication networks and in particular to using various communication networks as a broadcasting system.
Description of Related Art
This section is a discussion intended to provide a better understanding of the disclosure herein, but makes no claim as to the relevant prior art for this disclosure. As capabilities of communication devices increase and techniques for streaming live video and audio over the Internet improve, there is an increasing interest in providing another source of live broadcast without the need for expensive and professional equipment typically found at a radio or television station.